Hexagonal, Allen, and Torx or starred shaped tools are manufactured and distributed in multiple English and metric sizes. Such wrenches are usually sold in a set but are also distributed individually. A typical set embodiment includes tools of multiple sizes for either English, metric, or possibly, booth, sometimes connected to a loop, or stored in a case with multiple slots for each size. These tools typically have an “L” shape where the tool is bent at a 90 degree angle such that one end of the tool is shorter than the other perpendicular end. They are often referred to as the short end/leg and long end/leg of the tool.
In most cases, the tool, to be used efficiently and effectively, must be used in combination with a handle to assist a user in transferring rotational torque to the tool, and ultimately to the fitting or screw that is desired to be turned. Some sets attempt to use a handle as storage and organization. This often results in tools that are awkward to use or difficult to manufacture and require many parts.
What is needed is an apparatus which will accept, or allow for selection of multiple sized tools and which will further enhance a user's ability to exert rotational pressure on a tool without subjecting the user to personal injury or requiring the use of additional tools which may bend or disfigure the tool, handle, or otherwise cause damage.